The Administrative Core is designed to ensure successful operation of our proposed Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and Integrative Health (CERCIH), leading to success in achieving the overall research goals of all 3 Projects. This success depends heavily on coordinated functioning of all Projects and Cores and our Core will provide administrative leadership, resources and infrastructure to support not just the three Projects, but also the Neuroimaging and Biostatistics (NIBS) Core B, and Clinical Core C. By liaising between projects, the Administrative Core will play a role in supporting the unified design and execution of all Projects and put in place a framework for future CERCIH research directions. In this way, the Administrative Core will play a critical role in strengthening and extending the overall CERCIH research effort, allowing the Project and Core Leaders and their teams to maintain focus on Project-specific as well as CERCIH-wide scientific goals. The Aims of the Administrative Core will be to provide administrative leadership and structure to integrate, synergize, and coordinate the research activities of each of the CERCIH Projects and facilitate the overall performance of CERCIH research. We will also foster constructive and dynamic interactions and communications among the CERCIH investigators, as well as with the broader scientific community. The Core will also be responsive to the requirements and regulations of the NIH, NCCIH, and the sponsoring institution. Finally, we will provide services to support the dissemination of the research results generated by the CERCIH to the larger research community.